Numerous innovations for a vehicle roof ornament have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 349,763 to Dean Cromer discloses an ornamental design for a roof mounted smoke exhaust for use in removing cigarette smoke from the interior of an automobile. The patented invention is an ornamental design while the present invention is a utility invention. Moreover, the present invention performs a different function from the patented invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 327,506 to G. Bartholomai et al. discloses an automobile roof sign. The patented invention is an ornamental design while the present invention is a utility invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,798 to J. C. Hackley discloses a magnetic roof top sign for cars. The patented invention is a detachable magnetic rooftop sign for automotive vehicles and the like and in particular to an improved construction which is highly stable and resistant to displacement by wind during use. The patented invention utilizes different elements from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,887 to Uwe Sprafke discloses a cap for protecting the ocular of a periscope on a combat vehicle. A wrapping encloses expanded plastic and leaves a viewing cutout uncovered. Controls and/or electrical equipment are integrated into the wrapping in order to save space inside the vehicle. The patented invention utilizes different elements from the present invention. The present invention performs a different function from the patented invention and does not lend itself for use on a combat vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,614 to H. Tanaka discloses a vehicle helmet that includes a cap body comprised of a shell and shock absorbing liner fitted to an inner surface of the shell, and a longitudinally extending air duct which is provided in a wall of the cap body. The inside of the cap body can be ventilated through the air duct, wherein at least a portion of the shock absorbing liner is divided into an outer layer on the side of the shell, and an inner liner superimposed on an inner surface of the outer layer, the inner and outer layers having recessed grooves provided in opposed surfaces thereof to define an air duct, the inner layer having a vent hole. Thus, air-stream flowing into the air duct can flow at a high rate without any leakage, thereby reliably performing a ventilation of the inside of the cap body. The patented invention utilizes different elements from the present invention and performs a different function from the present invention.
Numerous innovations for vehicle roof ornaments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.